


Yellow Light

by livwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/F, Fluff, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livwrites/pseuds/livwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan Bones and Parvati Patil were meant to be. Originally posted at harrypotterfanfiction.com under the username BellaLestrange87.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Light

**Author's Note:**

> Details about the Battle of Hogwarts are taken from Chapter 36 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J.K. Rowling.

Susan Bones always knew she was different in one way from her classmates. From the start, she had never found boys attractive in the slightest. They were too rowdy and too loud for her taste. She never thought much about it, only accepted it and moved on.  
  
When she fell in love with Parvati Patil in her third year she accepted that too as a natural fact of life, even though she didn't know the other girl all that well. She only knew her because they were partners in Herbology, and sat near each other in Divination, subjects that they both enjoyed. Initially, Susan didn't know much more other than the fact that she began looking forward to Herbology that much more. The yellow light streaming in through the greenhouse roof seemed to make Parvati glow, and one day Susan thought she was most the beautiful person she had ever seen.  
  
She didn't tell Parvati this, though, for some reason. On the outside they remained friends, but on the inside, on Susan's side at least, there were feelings of longing. She wanted to tell Parvati everything, but wasn't sure what the other girl would say.  
  
Then, in fourth year, everything changed. To her happiness, Susan noticed that, like her, Parvati wasn't in the least bit interested in international Quidditch star Viktor Krum, or in Cedric Diggory. According to girls in her dorm he was attractive, but Susan wasn't sure. She'd never considered boys attractive, never thought of them as anything other than friends.  
  
When the Yule Ball rolled around Susan summoned her courage. Parvati was beautiful. If she waited too long someone else might ask her.  
  
So in Herbology, when they were learning about Gillyweed, Susan took a deep breath and turned to Parvati.  
  
"Are-are you going to the Yule Ball with anybody?" she asked quickly.  
  
Parvati smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, yes," she said, causing Susan's heart to sink. "I agreed to go with Harry Potter. I'm sorry," she added softly, "he asked me before I knew anyone else would."  
  
It was in that moment, a sad smile on both of their parts, that Susan knew she should wait for Parvati. She knew there was something on the other end. And after the Yule Ball, when Parvati briefly - for less than a week - dated a Beauxbatons boy she had danced with, Susan wasn't too concerned.  
  
They grew closer and closer throughout the year, making plans to meet outside class and during the summer, once school ended. Susan particularly enjoyed meeting with Parvati during the summer. There was no school, and no additional homework. Yes, they had been given work to do over the summer, but since they had two months Susan didn't feel too pressed. She was happy for a break, as the workload at the end of their fourth year had been getting harder, as well as the classes, and she was dreading going back for her fifth year at the beginning of September. When she was with Parvati, though, that didn't seem to matter. None of it did; it was just the two of them in Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor, trying to quickly eat their ice cream before it melted in the summer sun.  
  
For the two of them it was a welcome respite from the chaos that would envelop them from the start of their fifth year until after the Battle of Hogwarts, over two and a half years later. At the start of the year they were surprised by this Umbridge woman, who looked more like a toad that someone had dropped a house on. They weren't expecting her cruel disciplinary measures or her boring classes.  
  
When Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley started up some sort of defence organization - Dumbledore's Army, as they called it - both Susan and Parvati were eager to join. As the workload from their impending O.W.L's got heavier, they could both use it as a respite. And in the spring, when a large group of Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban, Susan took comfort from two different places. The first was Parvati, who assured her that everything would be all right. The second was the DA, where she worked hard to make sure that she could defend herself against anything.  
  
Even once the DA was disbanded she felt secure. She didn't expect He Who Must Not Be Named to return. Yes, she'd known of the mud-slinging battle waged by the _Daily Prophet_ against Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter, but she hadn't really cared. Then the summer came and her aunt was murdered and sixth year was a daze. She went through her classes sadly, wishing that she and Parvati, who helped her through a lot of it, were back in second year repotting Mandrakes with Hermione Granger.  
  
That summer everything became shit, as Parvati declared it one day. Professor Dumbledore was murdered in June - by Professor Snape, apparently. Susan was incredulous when she heard that. Yes, Snape had been horrible to everybody, especially the Hufflepuffs, but she hadn't thought that he would murder anybody. He Who Must Not Be Named took over the Ministry, and Snape returned back to Hogwarts, except this time under a reign of terror that made Hogwarts feel completely alien. Hogwarts under Snape and the Carrows didn't feel like Hogwarts. It felt like a military regime, where behaviour, appearance, and discipline were strict. Everybody began to wish for the return of Umbridge. She was nowhere near as cruel as the Carrows were. Umbridge hadn't publically humiliated McGonagall or Flitwick, or forced students who earned detentions to perform Unforgivable Curses. Susan never earned a detention herself, and began hiding in the Room of Requirement just after Christmas, but she heard rumours, and they horrified her.  
  
As the year progressed most of the school ended up living in the Room of Requirement. Neville had first introduced them to it, told a few of them to hide there when they were running away from the Carrows, and later everyone moved in. Susan and Parvati found a corner that they shared with Lavender Brown. It was just them, Lavender, and their fluffy sleeping bags, two red and gold, one yellow and black. They lived like that for a few months, until the beginning of May, when Harry Potter returned and turned the castle into pandemonium.  
  
Then Voldemort himself attacked and there was even more chaos. Susan tried to stay near Parvati but they got separated, and people were dying. She lost track of time, of how many people, friends, acquaintances, she'd seen fall or defended against Death Eaters and Snatchers.  
  
When Voldemort declared a respite, of one hour, Susan looked fruitlessly for Parvati. She couldn't find her, not among the bodies, not among the living. When the hour ended and Voldemort proceeded triumphantly towards the castle with Harry Potter's dead body she still hadn't found Parvati. When the battle resumed she finally caught sight of her love, over by the Grand Staircase, fighting and defeating a Death Eater. When he went down Susan thought "That's my girl."  
  
There was some sort of commotion inside the Great Hall and everybody pushed their way inside, trying to see what was going on. Susan, standing beside Parvati, finally, caught a glimpse over Michael Corner's shoulder. Harry Potter, not dead at all, appeared out of thin air to protect Molly Weasley and pace around an invisible circle with Voldemort.  
  
The entire Great Hall watched nervously as they paced around. Parvati's hand found Susan's and clung, tight. As they watched anxiously they found comfort in each other. If Voldemort won they were surely doomed.  
  
Finally the two men stopped circling and fired spells at each other. When Voldemort fell to the ground in disbelief, everybody rushed to surround Harry, clapping him on the back and congratulating him.  
  
Everyone, that is, except Susan and Parvati. They stayed back away from everyone else and turned to look at each other, smiling.  
  
"It's over," Parvati said softly.  
  
"Yes," Susan agreed, and then leaned up to kiss Parvati. Their lips met and Susan couldn't help thinking that this was the best first kiss anybody could hope for.  
  
When they drew apart from each other the victory celebrations, which would surely be ongoing for some time, had just started. It was early morning and bright, warm, yellow light was coming in through the windows. This, Susan thought, was happiness. 


End file.
